<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Betrayal by AtomicCopperClaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116306">Cold Betrayal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicCopperClaw/pseuds/AtomicCopperClaw'>AtomicCopperClaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowmen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicCopperClaw/pseuds/AtomicCopperClaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch, Jack and Rossi have fun in the snow!<br/>Unapologetic, probably very out of character, holiday shmoop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can we build a snowman?” Jack asked, clad in blue-striped mittens, scarf and hat.</p>
<p>If it weren’t for Jack, Aaron told himself, he definitely wouldn’t be wearing a bobble hat. The scarf and the gloves, maybe. Just to keep Garcia happy. But not the bobble hat, unless of course it matched perfectly with his son’s.</p>
<p>Which it did, so of course he was wearing it. Christmas is a time for self-sacrifice of dignity in return for building a snowman with your child, and your best friend. Packing layer after layer of snow onto the body, the bobble bounced happily on Jack’s head. So who cares if the snow started to melt through the wool, effectively removing the point of mittens as now they just serve as ways to hold freezing water close to your skin, because Jack had the biggest grin on his face as Uncle Dave whispered something into his ear. No doubt something to do with snow and the back of Aaron’s neck.</p>
<p>“You guys wanna find some sticks and I’ll go get a carrot for the nose?” he enquired, hopefully averting that one until later.</p>
<p>“No, Dad! See, me and Uncle Dave will go and get the carrot from inside, and you’ll stay right here, with the snowman.”</p>
<p>A devious grin, a careful poker face. A sinking feeling in the pit of Aaron’s stomach that he played right into their hands.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Supervisory Special Agent Hotchner said, “sounds like a plan.”</p>
<p>He really did get sticks for the snowman’s arms, but, well. They did seem to be taking an awful long time getting a single carrot. So maybe he took a few precautionary measures. A snowball to toss casually. A deterrent, really, and they shouldn’t have been so surprised when they came outside, Jack giggling, Rossi holding Aaron’s best tie like a prize to see him standing right in front of them.</p>
<p>“Put the tie down.” he said.</p>
<p>Dave passes the tie to Jack and bends down, and as he straightens he yells.</p>
<p>“Jack, now!”</p>
<p>Jack darts around his father’s back and loops the tie around the snowman, and at the same time Rossi takes aim, but Hotch is faster. Dave splutters around the snow in his beard, and pleads.</p>
<p>“Hey, now. It was all the kid’s idea, I promise!”</p>
<p>Another snowball pelts Dave from a much lower angle. Jack is not happy about being thrown under the bus like that, evidently, and enacts immediate revenge. Aaron has never been more proud. He nods at his new little comrade, and bends down again, only to be hit with ice down his collar by his own son.</p>
<p>“I did it, Uncle Dave!” Jack exclaims.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>never written for this fandom before and am in general quite out of practice, so feedback is very welcome!! <br/>can you guys tell that i like commas</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>